


A Stay on Midgard (Marvel Movie Verse)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, FrostIron - Freeform, Gay, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: Loki is having a nice little stay in Midgard and ends up paying Iron Man a visit. A little Loki/Tony action never hurt anyone. Shipping smut is my job. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	

Overview:  
Hips gyrating and lots of pumping. Thats how Tony Stark's night was going. Fairly normal. Only he wasn't sharing a bed with some random women like he usually would after a nasty break up.  
Usually if things went sour it wasn't that devastating to him but Pepper leaving him was detrimental. He had let himself go and was in poor shape. Which is how Loki had found him. The God of Mischief had played dead and gotten free of this brother for now.  
A nasty feeling of sick black slime filled Loki with guilt. But he long ago learned to ignore it. Now he simply mistook the feeling for a light stomach ache.  
He decided to hide out in Midgard. There were a few complications with trying to dethrone his so called 'father' and figured that it would be best to put some distance between him self and home. After dropping into Midgard Loki saw a lot of drama surrounding that insufferable American play boy and the man made out of iron.  
Seeing no sight of Thor, Loki deemed it safe. Though Thor was there the Avengers didn't seem to call on him. Poor guy took it to heart as well. Thor spent some time living a relatively normal human life.  
Taking into account that most people never got a good look at the God besides a few people who saw him up close Loki figured that if he was to lay low and act casual no one would notice a thing. After hypnotizing the management of an apartment complex into letting him rent a room without needing anything more than a signature for him to pay monthly he was set. At least for shelter. He used a glamor to blend in while he went and did his shopping. If he wanted to really walk around freely he would need everyday clothing. He also needed a great many other things.  
Loki had really nothing with him. He was going to need to fill his new home with things for everyday living.

Tony:  
Things weren't good. Things with Pepper were over. No girlfriend, no assistant. Then to top it off the Avengers were a mess. Things were in shambles. Not only was the team all over the place and split, he had lost many friends. And the guilt. The guilt of Ultron. The nightmares. Tony would wake up covered in sweat. And if it wasn't Ultron it was Steve. Most times it would be the same dream. Steve using his shield to behead him, straddling Tony and bringing it down on him. Taking his head off with such ease.  
The nightmare wouldn't end there. Tony would still be conscious after his head was detached. Those were the dreams that got to him. Mostly because that dream would walk hand in hand with the memory of seeing that awful video. Bucky walking up to his parents car. Watching the hole thing happen.  
Most mornings Tony wouldn't eat breakfast. Not anymore. He would be tired and nauseated from the sickening dreams. Spending most of his time in the work place was all he could manage. He never left the tower. At this point he didn't want anyone around. Self destruction was a part of him now. Not that it wasn't before.  
Tony sent most people away that tired to come by. If it was for business he kept the encounters quick and brief. Often he would break down and have an anxiety attack after. The once great Iron Man now spent most of his time as a hermit.

Loki:  
After a few weeks of lingering around Earth Loki found life to be calm and boring. He spent his days reading mostly. A good deal of his time was spent at the library or any of the local book stores. He also took the liberty of buying an ipad so that he could buy books from bed.  
He got into the habit of binge watching TV shows. Loki would stay up for days on end watching shows and then passing out after the third day of no sleep. Not that his calm life style of TV and books weren't suiting him but he wanted to shake things up a little.

Overview:  
Tony was neck deep in metal welding when the doorbell rang.  
"What the hell?" Loki raised his brows when Tony threw the door open.  
Tony's eyes widened. His arm shot out and grabbed the front of Loki's t-shirt and pulled him in. With in a moment Tony had the god face down on the ground. Hands behind his back.  
"Well hello to you too." Loki went on.  
"How did you get here?!" Tony was pushing his face into the floor.  
"Simple really. I opened the buildings main door, walked in and took the elevator up and then I-"  
"You are meant to be in prison back in your own realm aren't you? Why are you here? What is it you want now?!"  
"Yes well I am on 'vacation' here, and I just decided to drop by to cause my usual brand of drama, but now Im thinking all I would really like is for you to put some pants on." Loki turned his head and glanced down at Tony's boxers.  
They were a bit tight. Must have been some weight gain, seeing as how most days Tony was quiet stationary now.  
"Wha-" Tony's face turned red as he noticed that he was wearing welding gloves, a welding mask flipped up, a sweatshirt, and a pair of boxers. He wasn't really surprised though. Most days he didn't fully dress anymore.  
"Why are you only half dressed anyway? Not that I am complaining." Loki's brow wiggled as he let out a sound that matched a Frenchmen's laugh.  
Tony jumped off Loki and stepped back.  
"Why would I believe a word you have to say?" Tony's question regarding Prison was all but forgotten.  
"Look I know about your little cat fight with the rest of your little hero frie-"  
"They are NOT my friends."  
"Whatever. I saw that even though, in my opinion you are more 'in the right', you are being cast out. And I, the great and fabulous Loki of Asgard, who happens to have a good deal of free time was thinking I could persuade you to join me."  
"Alright lets get a few things straight. First off, I know I am in the right." Tony's eyes were dark.  
"Yes I know. Not that I would take your side. I think Captain Anti-Hero is much more my style."  
"And second, I have no interest in playing StarWars with you, joining the Dark Side is not on my to-do list. Whatever it is you are up to Im not interested."  
"...what in God's name is StarWars?" Loki was now sitting on the couch.  
He had crawled his way over there while Tony had been talking.  
"I don't have time for your crap." Tony stated.  
"Look if you don't want to help me take over Asgard at least entertain me."  
"Asgard? Why do you think you need to take over anything?"  
"It is my right." Loki said with a straight face.  
"The only thing you have the right to is a good ass kicking." Tony grumbled.  
"I could go for that. If your not going to put pants on at least take the shorts off." Loki grinned like the Cheshire Cat.  
Tony could feel his face turn red. The heat was a bit overwhelming.  
"Im not gay."  
"Nor am I."  
"You want me to show you my naked body."  
"Yes, but I also like women. Most Gods swing both ways. Most of us are bisexual as you humans call it. Now strip mortal. I wish to take you for a ride."

Loki:  
Lots of pain. He gently dabbed his left eye with a cold cloth. Tony was watching him from the bathroom doorway.

Overview:  
"You did not need to hit me." Loki stuck up his nose. A fully clothed Tony stood stone faced.  
"To chicken to touch another man. I figur-"  
"I am not!" The floor vibrated as Tony stomped over to Loki.  
"What the FUCK is your problem?" Tony pushed Loki onto the counter.  
"Alright, alright I will stop." Loki rolled his good eye.  
"Why aren't you fighting back?!"  
"I used most of my magic just getting here. Theres very little I can do right now. I don't have any of my usual strength to fight. I was hoping you and your science could help me with that."  
Tony let go.  
"And why are you telling me this? Being weak, doesn't that seem like something you wouldn't want to let an enemy know?"  
"I was hoping to gain some sympathy from you on top of the fact that maybe if I were to be honest with you, if you were to see me as one of your kind maybe we could..." More of the brow wiggling.  
"Sympathy?" (Deciding to ignore the sexual tension) Tony asked.  
"If you knew I was weak maybe you wouldn't beat the living hell out of me."  
"How do I know your not holding back? That your powerless."  
"If I really had anymore power I'd shape shift into a woman and plow you that way. You wouldn't know the difference."  
Tony made a face of horror.  
"It wouldn't be the first time I've done it either. It happens to be quiet pleasant." Loki pointed out.  
"Gross."  
"I was able to just glamor myself before but I don't have the power for anything at this point."  
"Why would you even want to have sex with me?" Tony wasn't sure why he asked or why he would care but the question came up like word vomit.  
"I find you attractive. I would invite you into my chambers anytime." Loki smiled with his eyes half closed.  
Loki took his chance and gripped the crotch of Tony's pants. The shorter man gave a small jump. But didn't pull away. Loki could see (barely out of his black eye, it was starting to swell) that the other man was thinking about it. He took Loki's hand and pulled him along. They wandered down the hall and around the corner and into the bedroom. And thats how Iron Man wound up in bed pounding away at Loki the Trickster.  
The bed shook. The springs made a slight sound as they moved quicker and quicker. Tony never thought that he would enjoy such a thing. Looking down he enjoyed the view of his own member sliding in and out of Loki's hole with ease. The lube was of great use here. It was so tight Tony wasn't sure if he would be able to fit. A moment of great pride that his broken ego needed.  
"Oh harder..." Loki moaned.  
Tony slapped Loki hard on the ass as a warning to keep quiet. Loki understood. Faster Tony pumped. A funny thought. Loki telling others to kneel when he was to the one to end up on his hands and knees. Bent over with Tony Stark buried to the hilt in him. His body was so warm.  
Tony leaned his head back and began to relax when he felt a shift. Loki's left side was leaning down. He wasn't using his hand on that side to hold himself up anymore. It had wondered down to his own crotch. Bending over Tony pulled Loki's hand away.  
"No."  
"I was just going to-"  
"No. you will cum and it will be because of only me."  
Tony felt like a rutting dog in this position.  
"Anthony, at least do it for me then."  
"No." He blushed at his name, "Only from the ass. Thats all you get. You've been bad. Suffer."  
"Are you punishing me?" Just as Loki went to turn his head a hand came down on his ass again.  
This time it really hurt. He let out a slight yelp.  
"Roll over onto your back." It was a command.  
Tony slid out. Loki did so with a pout. Loki's throbbing cock hung in the open. He tried to close his legs a bit. Loki had never been a huge fan of being on his back, especially as a man when he had something that would hang out.  
Tony pulled his legs apart and shoved himself back in.  
"Oh fuck!" Loki arched as Tony started to slam in and out.  
"Take it bitch." Tony howled as he threw his weight into it.  
"Anthony Im almost finished." Loki reached out and grabbed one of Tony's hands.  
Tony bent over Loki, trusting away, both men gripping the sheets and now each others hands were in so deep it hurt.  
Loki released on himself, Tony into him, and their hands still tangled together. Tony rolled onto his side not letting go of Loki. It felt like a load of the weight from the depression had been lifted off of Tony's shoulders. Maybe this would be something that he could have a habit of.  
"So... if I choose to do that again do I have to take you out to dinner first?" He panted, turning his head to face Loki.  
"Why would you buy me dinner?"  
"You have no idea how dating works do you?"  
"I do but why would you be interested in me?"  
"I had assumed that you figured everyone everywhere wanted you. At least thats the vibe you give off."  
Loki blushed, he rolled over, mess and all. He was back to pouting.  
"Loki its fine to be a normal person. You realize that right? You don't have to have the world at your beck and call."  
"Then what? Should I just have no one?" Loki wouldn't turn.  
"You act like no one loves you."  
"No one does. They should."  
"Im sure your parents love you despite how big of an ass your are."  
It was quiet.  
"My mother did. But I know she liked Thor more. Better. As a person. Not like she even had to keep me. Not like I was born to them. They wiped out my family and figured they would keep me because they didn't want to just leave me alone. Thor has always been the best. No matter what I do I have never been better at anything. No one has ever made me a first choice. And no one ever will."  
Tony sat up in bed.  
"That doesn't mean you should torture my world."  
"...I know. But I don't care."  
"Do you care now that you are basically one of us?" Tony asked.  
"...maybe."  
"Your not the only person to feel unloved."  
Loki rolled over and glanced up at his bed mate.  
"And you know this for sure?"  
"The difference between us is you channel your loneliness and feelings of being unwanted into hate. I use mine to build and be productive. That and Im a fucking genius." With a slight smile Tony got out of bed, "Im making lunch if your hungry."  
Tony walked out of the room still naked.  
Loki was certain that he only did it so Loki could watch his ass as he left. Maybe things on Earth weren't going to be so boring.


End file.
